The Girl Who Waited
by fairies-onacid
Summary: After saying goodbye to the Ponds, the Doctor reads Amelia Pond's afterword and makes one last trip to a little girl waiting in a garden.


_Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone, so know that we lived well and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor._

_And do one more thing for me: There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she will never forget. Tell her she will go to see and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who will wait 2000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond and this is how it ends._

As the Doctor sat on the park bench reading Amelia's afterword, he realized his last adventure with the brilliant Pond's had concluded. The afterword was the only thing he had left of his faithful companion, and therefore, he made sure any and all requests were fulfilled.

River Song slowly approached him with an almost heartbroken look on her face. She gestured for the TARDIS, but the Doctor knew what he needed to do before a pick-me-up trip.

Handing her the afterword, he looked up and told her "There's one last thing, I-"

"I know, sweetie. Go and make it right."

He nodded and walked slowly to the TARDIS, nodding to River before he closed the door.

_There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while so she's going to need a lot of hope._

As little Amelia Pond waited, she dreamed of all the magical places she'd visit, the creatures she'd meet, and the memories she would make. Her suitcase was packed with the essentials-nightgown, toothpaste, harmonica (to make a good impression)- and five minutes had passed. She started to become tired, and keeping her eyes open became a task of its' own.

Finally, she heard the familiar noises of the TARDIS. Her face lit up with joy, and she quickly stood up and grabbed her suitcase in one hand. Once the engines stopped and the light on top stood still, the Doctor opened the door and waved hello.

"I told you I would be back before you knew it."

"I knew you were different; no one else wears cool bowties like you."

With that, the Doctor smiled and adjusted the red bowtie. Young or old, Amelia Pond could always make him smile.

"So, is it ready now? I've packed my suitcase, except I wasn't sure how long we would be gone, so there's lots of clothes in here."

This is what the Doctor dreaded. He knew that, eventually, Amelia would need to know the truth, no matter how heartbreaking it was.

"Now, little Amelia Pond," he sat down on one of the noisy swings, "let me tell you a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Amelia. She was a very beautiful young lady, with red hair and a great smile. She grew up to become a time traveler, and while she was, she traveled the world. She met great painters, and fought pirates, and saved a whale in outer space. She married a centurion who waited 2000 years for her, just to keep her safe."

"Really?!" she quickly responded. It all seemed so very cool.

"Really. And even though these adventures were marvelously fun, there were also very dangerous. The Doctor worried about Amelia constantly. There were terrible villains, things that couldn't be unseen, and sometimes, not even a happy ending.

"But nevertheless, these adventures made the Doctor and Amelia grow closer. They became great companions, and he could trust her with anything. She was incredibly brave and could make anyone laugh."

The Doctor realized how true all of this was, and he grabbed Amelia's hand tightly. He knew this story had to end soon, for he couldn't let her see him cry. He walked her over to the TARDIS and looked into her eyes.

"I know this seems very exciting; I cannot wait for all the adventures we'll have together, but now is not the time. However, if you wait patiently, the days are coming you'll never forget. The planets, people, aliens, they're all waiting for you. And before you know it, I'll be back when you need me most."

"How soon?" Amelia said.

"Very. But until then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple.

"But you hate apples," she replied. "You said they were rubbish."

However, as she looked carefully, she noticed something different. On one side of the apple, there was a smiley face carved in. It was identical to the one her mum would always do. But, on the other side, there was the word "Geronimo" sketched carefully. She smiled and looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead and opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Amelia Pond." He wiped the tear from the corner of his eye and looked at her one last time. As he closed the door, she waved and remembered that soon, he would return for her. They would travel through all of time and space together, and make memories they would never forget.

This was the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends.


End file.
